A Lovely Day
by Inulove10
Summary: It's Valentines day, and Kagome will finally confess her feelings for her true love. Who will it be? Oneshot


The first rays of sun shone through the window of Kagome Higurashi and right into her closed eyes. After groaning in discomfort, she turned away from the bright light, but then stilled. Suddenly, Kagome jumped out of bed screaming, " Today is the day! It's finally here! Woooohoooooo!" She jumped up and down causing her pink comforter to fly across the room. The door slowly opened, and her little brother Souta stepped inside, rubbing his sleepy eyes.  
"What's going on Kagome?" He was still dressed in his blue pajamas with little car designs on his flannel pants. The overly excited raging teenage girl just continued to jump and squeal._ It must be one of those girl things_, Souta thought. "I'll just leave you to whatever it is your doing then, sis," and left the room. _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my kamis, it's finally here!_ Kagome thought. _It's the day I introduce everyone to Valentines day! But first, I have to go shopping..._ After another squeal of delight, Kagome changed out of her pink chibi pajamas, and into a jean skirt with light blue leggings underneath, a white blouse, tan work boots, and a blue winter coat with a fur lining. Then, she grabbed her wallet and headed downstairs.  
"Mom, I'm going shopping and will be back soon!" Kagome yelled while walking towards the door. "Ok, but who's going to take you?" Her mother replied. "Yumi's mom said she'd take us both to the mall, if that's alright with you?" Kagome's mother peeked her head out of the kitchen doorway and smiled. "No problem Kagome, but what should I do if Inuyasha comes to get you?" "Just tell him to wait and I'll be back soon," she said. "Ok then, have fun!"

Kagome bound out the door and into Yumi's awaiting car at the bottom of the stone steps. "Thanks so much Yumi, I can't wait to get there!" "No problem Kags! So, are you getting something for Hojo? Or maybe that mysterious boyfriend of yours? Or even better! Both!" Kagome laughed and said, "I was thinking of getting something for both of them, but not in that way! I don't think of them in that way! Anymore atleast," Kagome said. "Ooh, is there someone else in the picture now?" Yumi asked. "Well, kind of." "What do you mean 'kind of'?" Yumi was now inches away from Kagome's face with a serious look in her eyes. "Well, first of all, he's not the type that likes... people, and, he's the older brother of Inuyasha. Not to mention, he lives a long, long, LONG, ways away." "Kagome, if you like him, then those minor details don't mean a thing! I say, go get him!" Kagome smiled big. "Thanks. I think I'll do just that."

When they entered the mall, they headed straight for a Hallmark for cards. Yumi chose a cute orange card with a saying inside for a guy she has had a crush on for a long time. Kagome chose a pink card with red hearts for her crush. The saying made both Yumi and Kagome awe. Once it was payed for, they both headed for a chocolate shop. Yumi bought a heart shaped box of milk chocolate truffles. Kagome told Yumi that the guy she liked doesn't like chocolate when in reality, she knew dogs couldn't eat chocolate, and Sesshoumaru's a dog demon, so she's rather not take that chance. Instead, she decided on a white, fluffy, stuffed dog. The dog in a sitting position and had a red heart on it's belly. What Kagome did was tie the card around the dog with sillver string. Yumi thought it was absolutely adorable. "Kagome, whoever he is, he sure is lucky." "So is he, Yumi!" They both laughed and were driven home.  
When Kagome got walked inside, Inuyasha was sitting on the couch, playing with Buyo. I can't let him know I'm giving my gift to Sesshoumaru, or he'll flip out! Kagome thought, so instead, she quietly tip-toed upstairs. Wow, I'm surprised he didn't notice me! She let out a deep breath and closed the door.  
"You didn't think you'd get past me did you?" Spoke Inuyasha from her bed. Kagome jumped and turned to face him. "Inuyasha, you scared me!" "Why did you try to sneak by me," He asked, "and what's the dog for?" Kagome just laughed nervously, and said, "Well you see, umm, I wanted to make it a surprise." "What a surprise?" he asked. "Valentines day of course! It's a big holiday here that celebrates love. People here usually get a card and gift for the person they love or like." "Don't think you're getting off that easy, Kagome. Who's the gift for?" Kagome's face turned strawberry red. "I can wait here all day." Inuyasha said with a grin. "I-it's nobody important! Let's just go already!" With that, she put the dog down on her desk and started towards the door. Inuyasha then rushed over to the dog and looked at the name on the card. "SESSHOUMARU!? WHY THE H*** WOULD YOU GIVE THAT B****** A GIFT!?" Inuyasha looked really angry. His face made Kagome shrink and you could almost see the flames engulfing him. "Well you see Inuyasha, I-I kind of l-l-like Sesshoumaru, and that gift is to show him that I do." "WHAT!?" "Well, let's get going then! We should go get something for Kikyo, too!" Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and rushed him too the well while he was too flustered to notice.  
"Kagome and Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru and Kagome," he kept muttering. When they made it back, Inuyasha jumped out first and disappeared from sight. Oh no, he's probably going to tell him! Kagome thought. "SIT!" she yelled. A THUMP was heard nearby and she raced to find the source. Inuyasha was lying face down in the grass, a little over an inch below the dirt. "Inuyasha, you can't tell him!" She yelled. "And why not!?" He yelled back. "Because I want to do it on Valentines day, face to face, as a surprise!" "Keh," he grunted and looked away.  
Kagome offered her hand to him and he took it. "Now, let's go find the others." On the way back, they discussed what Inuyasha would get Kikyo. "She's never been one for sweets, and seeing as she's undead, I doubt she'd be able to eat chocolate at all," Kagome said. "I was thinking of taking her somewhere special instead, Kagome," he said. "Well, I hope she'll like it!" "Thanks," he said.  
When they returned to the village, Sango and Miroku were talking by Kaede's hut, and Shippou was trying to find Kirrara. "Hey guys!" Kagome yelled. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirrara, who came out from behind a bush, rushed over to her. "Welcome back Kagome!" Miroku said. "Guess what guys? There's a big holiday tomorrow in my time! I'm super excited!" Kagome said. "Really? What is it?" Shippou asked. "It's called Valentines day. It's the one day of the year when everyone celebrates love. Everybody usually does something special for the one they like." She explained. "It sounds wonderful Kagome, maybe we should participate!" Sango piped in. "Yes, it would be a wonderful oppurtuni- *cough cough* experience." Miroku said. Sango glared at him when he grinned. Shippou shyly ushered Kagome away from everyone.  
"Kagome, I would like to get something for Rin, and I don't know what to get her, so, would you help me get something special for her?" Shippou asked. Kagome smile and replied, "Of course Shippou! Why don't we get her something from my time?" "I was wondering if you could get a stuffed animal for her, like the ones you told me about." "Sure thing Shippou! I'll have one by sundown today!" "Thanks Kagome!" He said, and jumped into her arms. "Anything for you."  
Sango and Miroku each privately snuck around, trying to get something for one another without the other finding out. Inuyasha disappeared, and Kirrara and Shippou went to inform Sesshoumaru's group about the holiday. Word travels fast though, and soon, a lot of people heard of the foreign holiday and decided to participate. Even Kouga, who Kagome had heard was going to get something for her, and Ayame! Later in the day Kagome went back to her time and bought a pink kitten stuffed animal, and a small card with a cute, and not too intimate, saying inside. At the end of the day, Kagome decided to sleep in the village with her friends.  
As soon as Kagome woke up the next day, she returned home to get her gift for Sesshoumaru, and small items for her other friends she had gotten them so that if they didn't recieve anything, they wouldn't feel unappreciated. When she returned to the feudal era, everyone was exchanging gifts. Miroku had gotten Sango a beautiful silver neckalace, with jade beads. Sango took Miroku on a long walk, and they haven't come back yet... Anyways, Inuyasha took Kikyo on a romantic boat ride, and since Sesshoumaru's group was already here, Shippou had given Rin her gift, which resulted in Rin giving him her favorite toy, and a kiss, right on the lips.  
Kagome wanted to save the best for last, so she went to see Kouga first. "Hey Kagome, happy Valentines day!" Kouga said, and handed her an honorary wolf pack outfit. "Seeing as you ARE my woman, which makes you a part of my pack, you get to look like one too!" KAgome accepted. "Thanks for the clothes Kouga, they look really nice, but I'm NOT your woman. We're friends, remember? AND there's Ayame, who you promised to be with." Kouga looked a little sad, so she handed her gift to him. "But, that doesn't mean I don't like you at all. Happy Valentines day Kouga!" She said. What she gave him was a gift box with a friendly card and treats inside from her time. Kouga smiled at her and waved goodbye as she left.  
When Kagome returned, it was getting late, and she still hadn't given Sesshoumaru his gift. With that, she rushed to find him. Once she found him by the well, she smiled really big and became really nervous. _Don't be so nervous, it's just Sesshoumaru! An incredibly hot, lethal, and sexy guy... GAH, who am I kidding, I'll be lucky if I don't wet myself!_  
Kagome began walking towards him, with his gift behind her hands. When he turned towards her, she smiled. "Happy Valentines day Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said. She took her hands from behind her back and stretched them towards Sesshoumaru with the present in her palms. He looked curiously at the stuffed dog, and took it. Then he sliced the string and read the card. On the inside it read, _Dear Sesshoumaru, Since the day I layed eyes on you, I couldn't help but like you. You, The Lord of the West, full blooded demon, with a cold and ruthless gaze. Somehow, I decided to like you anyways. Even after the countless battles I've faced against you, I still continued my feelings towards you. I know you don't like humans, and I know you probably despise me for all that I've done, but I just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me. Underneath all of your barriers, I can see a kind person with a big heart. I would love more than anything for you to love me back, but I guess I just have to live with your answer. With love, Kagome._  
When Sesshoumaru looked up, his expression was shocked and confused. _This is it Kagome, this is what you've been waiting for!_ Kagome thought. She walked over to him and reached out for the remains of his left arm. She took it in her hands and closed her eyes. A bright pink glow surrounded it, and Kagome concentrated with her whole being, and put everything she had into her powers. flesh began to form and grow longer. All the while, Sesshoumaru stood there like a deer in headlights. Kagome had practiced for monthes and monthes on using her powers to regenerate and regrow limbs, all to give Sesshoumaru back what she took part in taking away from him. His arm. In a matter of seconds, his left arm was back. Sesshoumaru looked at his arm and flexed his claws. He couldn't believe it. After everything he had tried, his arm was back!  
He suddenly looked at Kagome with a heated gaze filled with so much emotion, he couldn't hold it in. He took both of her cheeks in his hands and kissed her on the lips passionately. When he pulled back, he said, "Happy Valentines day Kagome." Then he took both of her hands in his. "You will never know how much this Sesshoumaru loves you." She looked up at him in shock. He leaned down towards her ear. "And I guess you'll just have to live with it," He whispered.


End file.
